Tigerheart's Shadow/Cliffnotes
*A black tom sees the ShadowClan camp in his dream. *The dream is replaced by StarClan where a black she-cat and a brown tom appear. *They say he will have strangers in his home and he must let them guide him. *He goes back to ShadowClan's camp, but the cats are bleeding and sick. *Tigerheart is racing to meet Dovewing, his forbidden mate. *He thinks of the lie he had to tell Rowanstar, and feels guilty. *He reaches Dovewing. **Dovewing is expecting Tigerheart's kits, and informs him about her plan to leave. *Tigerheart is shocked, and isn't sure about leaving. *The two argue, then Dovewing tells him if he doesn't come, she'll leave. *She leaves the glade, and Tigerheart still is unsure. *Tigerheart is still trying to decide. *As he hunts with Grassheart and Snowbird, Tigerheart recalls all the troubles he's facing. **It's revealed ShadowClan gave up some land for SkyClan, and he was the one who suggested it. *Sandynose and Rabbitleap catch a ShadowClan rabbit. *Sandynose returns the fresh-kill, but Snowbird is still irritable. **They return to camp, and find Alderheart with Willowshine. *Alderheart talks about a six-toed cat, but Rowanstar knows no cat like such. *Tawnypelt and Scorchfur break into a fight, and Scorchfur injures Tawnypelt's eye. *Puddleshine tells Rowanstar and Tigerheart he has to talk to them. *Tigerheart is anxious, unsure if there is time. **Strikestone takes the apprentices hunting, but he appears afraid of Scorchfur. *Tigerheart is grateful to see his Clanmates working together. *He joins Puddleshine and his father, then recalls Puddleshine's one moon training, and how mature he's grown. **The splotched medicine cat delivers the prophecy of the shadows disappearing in a blinding sun. *Tigerheart believes this means ShadowClan might disappear. *He feels crushed at the thought of calling Rowanstar weak in front of the Clan. *The deputy reminds himself of Ivypool, and thinks she could help Dovewing stay. **He races off to find her. *Crossing the border, he runs into Ivypool, but she is hostile towards him. *Tigerheart tries convincing her to speak with Dovewing, but the tabby warrior refuses. **The hope he had dies and Tigerheart vows not to let his mate or kits down. *Tigerheart is in ShadowClan's camp, observing as his Clanmates work to fix dens. **He feels guilty about leaving them, especially for a Twolegplace. *Pushing the doubt away, he is determined to find Dovewing. *Rowanstar approaches him, saying he's to lead a hunting patrol. *As he takes Snowbird and Grassheart out, he discovers that Juniperclaw and Scorchfur went to join SkyClan. **Tigerheart is horrified, especially since he should be the only one leaving, and goes to find them. *He's able to reach them, and manages to get them to stay. *Before anything can happen, the three cats run into a badger. **The ShadowClan deputy hits his head, and hopes Dovewing to wait a little longer. *Tigerheart reaches the glade, but finds it empty. **Grief swamps him, and he realizes Dovewing left him. *He catches her scent, beginning to follow it, knowing the route she's taking. *Once he reaches the Thunderpath, Tigerheart gives up. *The deputy decides to stay with his Clan, wishing his mate would understand. *Tigerheart follows Whorlpaw, Stonewing, and Juniperclaw back to camp from a hunt. **He remembers watching his Clanmates work together, which gave him hope. *Once again, Dovewing comes to mind, and the tabby tom wishes her to be safe, reminding himself that she survived the Dark Forest, and the Kin. **He wonders if abandoning his mate and unborn kits was worth his broken Clan. *News is brought to ShadowClan about Dovewing's disappearance. *Tawnypelt approaches Tigerheart, and questions his knowledge of the tradegy. *He goes off to find Ivypool, and she claws him, then leaves. *Tigerheart finds sense in Ivypool's words, and apologizes to his missing mate. *Tigeheart is out hunting again. *Snakepaw suggests checking near the SkyClan border, and Tigerheart follows through with this. *He spots a rabbit, and the cats get excited, before Plumwillow appears. **The SkyClan she-cat crosses the border and catches the prey. *The patrol prepares to fight her, then Tigerheart stops them. *Plumwillow claims that SkyClan and ThunderClan alike are protecting them, which enrages the ShadowClan cats. *To avoid conflict, Tigerheart gives the rabbit to her. **For a moment, after Plumwillow departs, he questions his choice. *He tells himself that SkyClan's relationship with his Clan is more important than a soggy rabbit. *The patrol makes their way back to camp, and Juniperclaw angrily tells Rowanstar about what happened. **Tigerheart feels reproachful, thinking his Clanmates betrayed him. *Rowanstar promises to make SkyClan pay for 'stealing' the rabbit. *He leads a battle patrol, but before the fight can break out, Tigerheart stops them. **Leafstar tells the furious cats that the next rabbit they catch is what they'll give to ShadowClan. *Eventually, the excited battle patrol calms, and reluctantly agrees. *Tigerheart hopes Rowanstar understands what he was doing, but his father is just angry with him. **He ponders if letting Dovewing leave for the conflict was a good idea. *Tigerheart had caught three mice and two shrews, staying out hunting until nightfall. *Thoughts and worry of Dovewing crowded him each time he tried sleeping. *Tawnypelt talks with Rowanstar, encouraging him to speak with Tigerheart. **His father approaches him, visibly hurt by his earlier interference, and the two exchange words. *Tigerheart mentions Darktail, and Rowanstar seems to flinch, pained by the memory. **While talking, Rowanstar asks if Tigerheart wants to lead, catching him off guard. *He refuses, and the leader walks off, leaving into his den with Tawnypelt. *Snowbird and Scorchfur enter camp, and Scorchfur carries a rabbit, telling Tigerheart SkyClan had left it. *The trio starts arguing over Rowanstar's authority, and the two warriors annouce they'll only take orders from Tigerheart. **He wonders if he'll ever be able to escape ShadowClan, or be destined to walk alone, without his mate and kits. *Tigerheart's mind is filled with what Scorchfur and Snowbird said. **He goes to seek advice from Puddleshine. *Puddleshine wakes up with a hiss, then informs Tigerheart of a vision. *He finally knows what to do, and departs from ShadowClan to find Dovewing. *Tigerheart continues traveling, all the while imagining Dovewing's reaction to seeing him. **He carries on, and eventually crosses paths with a twolegplace. *A ginger tom appears, and he and Tigerheart fight briefly before the kittypet leaves. *Tigerheart encounters another kittypet, Rose, but she is no help. **The ginger cat appears again, but the brown tom easily knocks him over. *He introduces himself as Fuzzball, and he shows interest in Tigerheart's Clan life. *Rose apologizes for not being a help in his quest. **Fuzzball takes Tigerheart to meet his friend, a cat named Ajax. *Ajax knows about the big Twolegplace, and Tigerheart asks for him to lead the way. *He agrees, but only to take him to a Thundersnake. *Tigerheart and the kittypets get to the tracks, but as the huge monster roars past, Tigerheart wonders what Dovewing was thinking. * Ajax and Fuzzball try to persuade Tigerheart to climb inside the Thundersnake, to which Tigerheart is horrifed and declines. ** Tigerheart takes Ajax and Fuzzball hunting. Fuzzball scares a rabbit unintentionally towards Tigerheart, and he luckily kills it. * Tigerheart and the two kittypets part ways with Tigerheart deciding to walk along the Silverpath to the city. ** Into his trek, Tigerheart enters a tunnel that the Silverpath runs through, and narrowly escapes being killed by a Thundersnake by crouching against the wall. ** Tigerheart then discovers a tuft of Dovewing's fur on the Silverpath, reassuring him that Dovewing had come this way. * Tigerheart wakes up from a dream about ShadowClan's suffering under Darktail's reign. * He travels through another Silverpath tunnel, following a mouse. ** Tigerheart leaps up onto a platform where Twolegs get into the Thundersnakes, and becomes disoriented seeing so many Twolegs. ** Tigerheart climbs onto a cart of Twoleg bags, but accidentally gets rolled into a Thundersnake, which takes him to another station. * Tigerheart exits the Thundersnake, and runs through the caverns to find another cat guarding a Twoleg rot pile. He introduces himself as Dash after realizing Tigerheart didn't want to steal food. ** Tigerheart asks Dash about the gorse-spined den he is looking for. ** Dash strikes up a bargain with Tigerheart, asking for his help in return for directions to the gorse-spined den. * Dash shows Tigerheart his former rot pile which had been taken over by Floyd and Mae, two rogues. Tigerheart agrees to help Dash get his rot pile back in return for directions. ** Tigerheart and Dash work together to drive out Floyd and Mae, and Dash shows Tigerheart where the den with gorse spines is, like he promised. ** Tigerheart thanks Dash, and hopes that Dovewing made it to the gorse-spined den. * Tigerheart enters the den. It appears to be underneath a larger Twoleg den and the walls are lined with stone. * Tigerheart is met by a couple of cats that call themselves the guardian cats, and he explains he's looking for Dovewing. ** The cats introduce themselves as Fierce, Cobweb, and Ant. Ant says that Dovewing is here. * Tigerheart and Dovewing meet again. ** Dovewing is initially angry that Tigerheart didn't meet her, but after Tigerheart explains he tried to follow her, Dovewing decides that she's happy Tigerheart followed her, regardless. * The following morning, Dovewing wakes up Tigerheart. ** Tigerheart meets Spire and Blaze for the first time. Spire mentions he was expecting two cats to arrive, to Tigerheart's confusion. Blaze explains proudly that Spire dreams about special things. ** Tigerheart is introduced to Cinnamon, and he explains to Fierce a little bit more about Clan life and why he came here. ** Fierce explains that a fox has taken over a place where the guardian cats usually gather herbs, and they haven't been able to gather herbs there for a long time. *** Tigerheart is enthusiastic to help the cats drive off the fox, and wants to lead a group of cats to assess the situation. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Category:Cliffnotes Category:Super Edition arc Category:Tigerheart's Shadow